


vodka straight up thank you

by doxies



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Drunk Sex, Food Kink, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxies/pseuds/doxies
Summary: Sehun and Baekhyun do body shots and get carried away. Warnings: Food play, frottage, barebacking, drunk sex





	

**Author's Note:**

> i did a thing.

They hit their milestone fifth anniversary with a whole lot of pizzazz. SM has booked out a private lounge and someone may or may not have hired a whole bunch of strippers. A gaggle of full-bosomed girls lean over in their short, short dresses to pour them drinks and whisper sweet nothings in their ears. The bass pumps over the cacophony of noises; conversations here, he thinks, would be rather futile. Not that it mattered. Baekhyun is a little past pleasantly buzzed, a line of empty glasses against the bar counter-top. He probably shouldn’t have mixed the vodka with the rum, but Baekhyun figures you only live once so, _eh_.

Besides, it certainly isn’t as if Baekhyun is the only one living it up. 

Chanyeol is laughing obnoxiously loud as he messes with the DJs kit and Yixing practically dry humps the floor to the beat of the bass. $uho throws dollar bills at a leggy blonde girl, egged on by Jongdae’s chants of _Strip! Strip! Strip!_ Minseok joins at some point looking more like mob boss than idol with his whole armful of hostesses in slinky dresses as they coo over him. Baekhyun finds Kyungsoo plastered against the bar table, ostentatiously eyeing her ample cleavage through the bottom of his beer bottle. Jongin is probably somewhere canoodling with his girlfriend that he’s somehow managed to sneak in (Baekhyun _knows_ , he made the mistake of walking in on them ;A;)

Baekhyun calls for another drink, idly surveying the state of chaos and debauchery in front of him. The best part about parties, he thinks, is getting to watch the others make a fool of themselves. He has enough dirt from today for a whole month’s worth of blackmail material at the very least (He’s probably underestimating the amount). But then he counts and counts their numbers and well, where is their giant maknae today?

“Hyung,” a voice calls, and Sehun ambles over towards him over the pile of warm bodies having some kind of orgy on the floor. He’s slightly wobbly on his feet, gangly frame plonking onto the adjacent seat with little grace. Baekhyun merely tips his glass in acknowledgment, before unceremoniously shoving the half empty bottle of gin he’s found into Sehun’s face. Sehun frowns at the bottle as if it was a puzzle he couldn’t solve; Baekhyun sighs and pours him a glass. 

“To Exo!” He grins, clinking his glass with Sehun’s. The gin is acrid tasting and Sehun makes a face at him. 

“To liver failure,” He sniffs, eyes glaring suspiciously at his glass before downing it. 

Baekhyun merely shrugs.

“The night is _young_ and so are we~” He singsongs, mushing his face up against Sehun’s cheek until the younger boy is practically falling out of his chair to avoid his hyung’s attacking lips.

 

///

 

By his fifth glass, Sehun is really more barnacle than human, plastering himself against Baekhyun’s side and Baekhyun finds himself tripping over Sehun’s long legs as they amble across the room.

“Hyung~” Sehun whines, all aegyo noises he’d be embarrassed to make sober.

“Our Sehunnie” he coos, and Sehun pouts, red lips stuck out beseechingly over the rim of a glass bottle. Baekhyun probably should forcefully remove all alcohol from the vicinity at this point; Joonmyeon probably would yell at him about _irresponsibility_ and the likes, but leader has a couple of strippers sucking him off under the table or something and is otherwise preoccupied. Besides, Sehun is a clingy drunk, and Baekhyun rather enjoys the undivided attention. 

Still, Baekhyun’s almost green with envy looking at Minseok being fed by his throng of ladies and Chanyeol yelling profanities and shooting glitter bombs from the stage.

“You know what maknae? Hyung’s gonna teach you how to have fun.”

 

///

 

“Shit you Sehun,” he gasps. There’s a line of salt down Baekhyun’s chest, a slanted kind of ‘Y’ shape from his clavicle down his navel, and a slice of lemon wedged between his teeth. There’s a vague sense of embarrassment that colours Baekhyun’s thoughts, and a stronger sense of arousal as his eyes rove over Sehun’s very lean, very shirtless body.

Somehow ‘fun’ had translated into strip poker over jagerbombs and then some. _And then some._ He hadn’t quite registered the situation until he’d seen Sehun partially seated on his crotch, the round curve of his ass cheeks pressed flush against his Baekhyun’s half hard dick. 

This is probably a really bad idea, thinks some remote part of his brain. But Sehun is biting his lip, hair mussed and eyes hooded, and fuck him if he thinks it's _hot_.

Sehun shifts against him, and heat floods southwards through his veins. Catlike, Sehun lowers himself slowly against Baekhyun’s chest and begins to lick the stripe of salt down his sternum and towards his quickly tightening crotch.

Sehun swirls his tongue into his navel, lapping up the cold tequila, and then slick down the faint trail of hair. Sehun pauses, a sly, almost lazy grin tugging at the corners of his lips, before his tongue is back to skin, hot breath at the waistband of his trousers, one hand inching up the insides of his thigh. 

Baekhyun’s jaw clenches around the lemon slice, biting back a moan.

In one swift motion, Sehun’s hand is inside his pants, palming at his balls in slow, calculated motions. Baekhyun’s cock stirs, straining beneath his boxer briefs. His grip tightens on Sehun’s hair, body bucking upwards against Sehun’s long fingers as they wrap around his erection. _Fuck_ , he thinks, _fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_. Blood rushes south to his pelvis. Eyes dark and intent on him, Sehun removes his slick fingers from Baekhyun’s pants and sucks it. 

He moans, a shameless noise from the back of his throat as Sehun leans back down to tongue at his nipple, wet tongue drawing circles as he moves back up his neck to the back of his ears, before mashing his lips against Baekhyun’s in a mix of clashing teeth as Sehun tears the lemon from his teeth. 

There’s a triumphant gleam in Sehun’s eye. It’s a _challenge_ , Baekhyun knows; and Baekhyun knows he _shouldn’t_ indulge more in this game they have. But Baekhyun has never been able to resist Sehun, all come-hither eyes, mussed hair and flushed face, looking absolutely  _ravished_.

So Baekhyun flips him around and grabs him by the hair and kisses him, hard and deep. At some points, it’s sloppy and wet, but Sehun tastes like  _lemon_ and  _alcohol_ and  _him_ and all of it feels like a dozen stars exploding behind his eyes. _Mine, all mine_ , Baekhyun’s mind supplies, as Baekhyun sucks at his neck and collarbones. And Sehun is so beautiful, splayed out on the table, limbs pliant beneath him in a spread-eagle, so _needy_ and wanting. 

“Hyung,” He chokes, practically mewling into Baekhyun’s chest as the older boy presses his lips across every expanse of skin he can see. “Hyung, _please._ ”

He pins Sehun down into the hard table, shoving a bunched up rag into Sehun’s mouth. Sehun struggles against him, bucking and straining, grunting swallowed moans against the fabric between his teeth. 

“Stay,” He commands, and Sehun stills beneath him, still panting and whining like the brat he is.   

Baekhyun’s motions are deliberately slow, hands roving down the pale expanse of skin in feather-light touches as he unbuttons Sehun’s too-tight pants, peeling the denim down his buttocks. Sehun isn’t wearing any underwear today, the tip of his cock reddened in arousal, throbbing and glistening and begging to be touched.

Baekhyun has pretty fingers, or so he’s told, and those delicate piano fingers deftly scissor open the plump flesh of Sehun’s behind. The younger boy keens, moaning as Baekhyun slips in one finger, and then another. The stretch burns, and he whimpers as Baekhyun stretches him open. The flesh around his fingers is tight and searing hot.

Sehun bites off a whine, nails digging into Baekhyun’s back as the fingers reach deeper inside him. And when Sehun’s face is pink, shivering with arousal and begging to come, Baekhyun stops.

Baekhyun thinks Sehun looks most beautiful like this, so wanton and utterly ravaged, his pale skin flushed with _desire_ , ass bare and open and legs spread out for him, and swollen lips and perfect porcelain skin marred with hickeys, bruises peppering blues against white.

Baekhyun removes the gag to kiss him, a slow exploration of tongues as he coaxes out these sinful noises from Sehun’s lips. His breath hitches, then, a quiet cry and a rushed whine as Baekhyun enters him, pistoning himself into Sehun’s heat.

Sehun hisses at the sting, ass cheeks clenching hard around Baekhyun. His body bucks at the sensation — The friction is delicious, and they rut frantically against each other without rhythm. They’re lost in the carnal pleasure of flesh on flesh, bodies gyrating for more skin on skin. It’s sloppy. It’s erratic. It’s messy. Noses and hips bump and grind, lips chasing lips. Sehun sobs his name like a prayer, as Baekhyun fucks him harder and faster and deeper. The pressure builds like a crescendo; Baekhyun is close, his body taut like a string, panting and breathless, waiting.

And then the string snaps.

It’s Sehun who comes first, walls spasming around Baekhyun’s cock and sending him over the edge. Pent-up pressure gushes washes over him in a tidal wave of ecstasy, the world dizzyingly bright as he explodes in streaks of white.

He lies there for awhile afterward, spent and satiated. There’s come leaking out of Sehun’s ass, and his stomach and chest are sticky, but they don’t make to disentangle their limbs from each other. Sehun is awkwardly tucked into the crook of his elbow, dead to the world, both of them still nude against the floor. It doesn’t take long for sleep to claim him for its own, and Baekhyun drifts off to the steady hum of Sehun’s heartbeat.

 

///

The first thought that enters Baekhyun’s brain when he wakes up is _fuck_.

1) His head is throbbing and he feels like he’s been punched in the face to Mexico and back. 2) He’s completely starkers. And 3) His arm is also numb; there’s a brown mop of hair and a lanky frame curled up into him like a cat.

It doesn’t take him all of his two brain cells to figure out what had just transpired. The soreness in his thighs merely confirms his thoughts.

 _Fuck_ . He thinks, staring woefully at Sehun’s sleeping face. _Fuck him indeed._


End file.
